Herbology Lessons
by Foodie
Summary: Ginny and Neville enjoy an fun evening together after the war ends. Set during the first Christmas after the war.


This story was written as a Christmas present to my friend and beta, ElfFlame. She requested a Ginny/Neville story involving a depressed Ginny being comforted by Neville, and mistletoe. This is what I came up with. The references to Harry in the story are alluding to a story I've been thinking about writing for a while now. So consider this an early gift from me to all the wonderful readers out there. Happy Holidays everybody! Oh yes, I own none of these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them once in a while!

Herbology Lessons

Ginny Weasley sat by the punch table at the Christmas Ball in the Ministry of Magic. It was the first Christmas since the fall of Voldemort, and she was supposed to be having fun like everybody else. The ballroom was packed with witches and wizards from all over Britain were in attendance, yet she felt completely alone.

Harry Potter, the man she'd been in love with since she was ten, and had briefly gone out with, had moved on from her. After defeating Voldemort, he seemed to have lost his way, and was now drifting aimlessly through life. Ginny didn't know if he'd arrived with a date, but had seen him dancing with no less than seven different girls that evening. Her heart ached for the emptiness he must have been feeling.

She sighed and felt a little relieved to see her brother, Charlie, walk over to Harry, and replace his cup of firewhisky-laden punch with a bottle of Butterbeer. Those two had been spending a lot of time together, and she couldn't help but hope that Charlie would be a good influence on Harry, who really needed it right now.

Ginny hadn't been a wallflower the entire evening. She'd danced with each of her brothers, and her father, in turn. She'd also talked to all her school friends, who, like her, were preparing to leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. Everybody was busy making plans for their futures. More than one couple she knew were already engaged to be married. She sighed again while thinking about that fact. Nobody had asked for her hand in marriage yet, and she was beginning to wonder if the man of her dreams would ever materialize.

Ginny wasn't the only one contemplating love and life that evening. Neville Longbottom sat on the other side of the punch table, deep in thought. His grandmum had insisted that he attend the ball, in hopes that he'd find a girl to settle down with. Neville had gone, even though he no longer lived with her.

He'd spent the first year after the war apprenticing under Professor Sprout. He'd thoroughly enjoyed his time learning all he could from her. Professor Sprout had enjoyed the fact that he'd taken over teaching the first and second year students for her. Not many people these days had much interest in Herbology, so a good apprentice was hard to find.

Neville had also enjoyed seeing Ginny during her final year of school. His relationship with Luna Lovegood had ended by the end of the war, and now that he was an apprentice, he still didn't feel free to pursue Ginny. And it's not like she had shown any interest in him either. He sighed while realizing he'd probably disappoint his grandmother yet again by remaining a bachelor for the rest of his life.

While both Ginny and Neville were sitting nearly side-by-side, feeling sorry for themselves, Molly Weasley approached the punch table to refill her glass. She had always found Neville to be a sweet, respectable boy, even though she didn't know him that well. She knew Ginny had always liked him as well. Neville had emerged from the war as a hero, who was beginning to blossom into a fine young man, and deserved to be happy in life.

Molly set her cup of punch down on the table, and walked over to him. She smiled while sitting down. "Good evening," she said in greeting. "You're Neville Longbottom, right? How are you tonight?"

Neville nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I suppose," he said quietly.

"Where's your date?" Molly asked innocently.

Neville flushed and looked down at his hands. "I came alone," he confessed in barely more than a whisper.

Molly nodded her head in understanding. "My Ginny came alone tonight as well," she informed him.

Neville looked over at Ginny before looking back at Molly. "She's doing very well in her final year at school," he stammered. "I don't even know why she's taking Herbology, it's not something she needs for Quidditch…"

"Ginny's always had a love of plants," Molly replied with another smile. "I'm sure she enjoys spending time with others who appreciate plants as well…"

Neville took a quick drink of his punch, choked on it, and coughed for a minute while thinking of what to say next. "Well, I will miss seeing her after this year," he finally sputtered.

Molly spoke while grinning and patting him on the knee. "I'm glad to hear it. You should go tell her so. She doesn't seem to be having a very good evening." With that, she stood up, and walked into the crowd of dancers to look for Arthur.

Neville looked over at Ginny again. She looked over at him, and smiled for a moment before looking away again. He took a deep breath to calm himself before standing up, and slowly walking over to her.

"Good evening, Ginny," he said while sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Neville," she replied sullenly.

The two sat around in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before either spoke again. "So, how do you like your first year of teaching?" Ginny finally asked.

Neville smiled and leaned forward in his seat. "It's really been great. I love it a lot," he said, forgetting his shyness suddenly. "I've learned so much this year. The youngest students are so enthusiastic about it that you can't help but love them."

Ginny grinned and leaned forward as well. "And the older students?" she asked.

"I love them all too," Neville replied quickly. When he realized what he'd said, he flushed and looked down at the floor. "I mean…er…" he stammered and trailed off.

Ginny flushed as well, and sat back up in her chair. "Well, I've quite enjoyed my time in Herbology this year," she said quietly.

Neville sat back up and looked at her. "You did?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

He flushed again, unable to think of anything to say.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Ginny stood up. "Would you like to dance?" she asked boldly. She couldn't bear to sit for the rest of the evening.

Neville was startled out of his silence by her request. "Sure," he said while standing up.

They ended up dancing together for over an hour before taking a break. Both found that their shyness faded away while dancing. They talked about their lives and plans for the future while gliding around the dance floor.

Both were in much improved spirits by the time they stopped for a glass of punch. When they'd finished their refreshments, Ginny twined her arm through Neville's and together, they walked around the hall.

"Why didn't we ever date again?" she sighed at one point in time.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me," he replied.

Ginny sighed again. "I guess I just didn't know what I wanted back then," she murmured.

"And you do now?"

"I think so."

"It's always good to have direction in life."

"Yes, it is."

The two walked arm-in-arm in pleasant silence before coming to a stop in a dimly-lit corner. Their conversation turned to NEWTs, and the best way to prepare for them.

While they talked, Ginny couldn't help but notice how handsome Neville had grown over the years. He was much taller than when they'd attended the Yule Ball together in her third year.

Neville looked at Ginny as well, and was struck by her utter beauty. Her flaming red hair created a halo around her face that caused him to keep gazing at her. Her brown eyes were full of life and happiness at that moment.

Both of them felt their hearts beginning to pound as they looked at each other. Their words became jumbled as they tried to think properly, but found it quite difficult to do so. After a couple minutes, they began to walk again, finding it easier to walk than talk at that time.

When they'd made it to another dark corner of the room, Neville happened to look up, and noticed something floating above them. "Mistletoe," he murmured.

"What?" Ginny asked while looking up where his gaze had become fixed.

"Mistletoe," he repeated. "You know, there are quite a few magical properties to mistletoe…"

"Really? Like what?" Ginny asked while taking a step closer towards him.

Neville's throat went dry as he tried to think. "Like…well…they say it's good for…" he trailed off, his mind completely blank.

"Those are good reasons," Ginny said while taking yet another step towards him.

Neville looked down to see her standing directly in front of him. She was smiling, and he felt his palms begin to sweat. "They are, aren't they," he said with a nervous laugh.

"But what about the traditional use of mistletoe? Does it really work for that too?" Ginny asked while putting one of her hands on his, and squeezing it gently.

Neville flushed and looked down at the hand that was now covered by hers. He took a deep breath before moving his free hand, and taking her other hand in his. A force greater than his sense of self-preservation was moving him now. This was a moment he couldn't let pass. If he did, he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"I think it does," he said while leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Joy and happiness flooded through him at that moment. Ginny didn't pull away from him, but leaned into the kiss, as though she never wanted it to end.

Ginny felt a thrill pass through her while she and Neville kissed. She didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, it did have to end. But as the two pulled away from one another, she sighed and couldn't help but think that the man of her dreams may just have materialized after all.

"Yes, it does work," she whispered.

Neville grinned and squeezed her hand. "So, have you had a good evening so far?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's been the best," she replied.

"Perhaps after your NEWTs, we could celebrate the fact that you've finished school."

"I like that idea," Ginny said with a sly grin, "You'll have to make sure to bring some mistletoe…"

"I think I can remember to do that…"

"Maybe we need to test it again, to make sure it works more than once."

Neville smiled and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. "It is very important to make sure of that…"

Ginny and Neville tested the mistletoe three times that night-just to make sure it worked properly. It ended up being Ginny's most memorable, and favourite, Herbology lesson.


End file.
